


Every Falling Star

by thwipspider



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwipspider/pseuds/thwipspider
Summary: "Tell me, Carter. Can you still be brave when you're afraid?""That's the only time I can be brave."---Peggy Carter was enlisted into the army. After everything she planned to go home, go back and live a somewhat regular life. Then, she crashed into the ice, and flipped her entire world around.





	Every Falling Star

Peggy’s legs shook as she stumbled over to the control panel, lowering herself into the seat. Still gasping for breath, she reached a trembling hand out to the radio. "Agent Rogers, come in." She was praying he would hear her, terrified of the radio being broken, him not knowing what happened to her. The least she could do is give him closure on this.

 

"Peg, is that you? Are you okay?" He sounded both comforted and scared to death at the same time, and it was a relief to her that he was able to respond. She knew what she had to do, and wanted to talk to him one last time, tell him he’d be safe. "Where's Schmidt?"

 

"I'm fine. Schmidt's dead." 

 

He was so thankful that she was okay, she wasn’t badly hurt, but he had no time to overthink that. "Give me your coordinates, I can find you a safe landing site, and we can talk about this when you land-"

 

Peggy cut him off. "There isn't going to be a safe landing. Schmidt locked the navigation system." She eyed the panel in front of her. "It seems there is more than enough fuel to reach land." 

 

"I-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do, I'm sure." Steve stuttered, desperate to find some sort of fix. He had to, he couldn't lose someone close to him again. Especially not her. 

 

"Steve, I'm currently sitting on a jet with a few hundred tons of explosives. There aren't a lot of open options." It really hurt to think about everything she was giving up, but at least she could be with her brother again, and Angie had reached the end of the line, while Peggy missed the stop. This was her only shot at keeping her promise. "I have to crash into the water." 

 

"Doll, please don't do this. We have time. We can figure out a solution,” he begged her; she meant so much to him. She could tell he was trying to beat back any tears. Peggy didn't want to do this to him, but she had no choice.  _ I wish we could find a solution, there’s so much I want to tell you. But this is the only way. I have to take this opportunity. I hope you’ll forgive me.  _

 

"I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die." What she was doing, it was the right thing. She wasn't going to regret it. It would save millions of lives.  _ It’s my chance at saving you. _ That's not something you regret. "This is my choice. And, Steve, can I have a raincheck on that dance?"

 

"Of course. A week from Saturday. At the Stork Club. Eight o'clock. But if you're just a few minutes late, I'm leaving, got it? We can have the band play something slow, I'd hate to step on your toes-" Steve voice faded as the plane finally hit the ice. Peggy closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Comforted by the fact she was saving millions. Steve would be okay, he'd be safe. She ended the war. She did it.

\----

 

"Peg? Peggy?" Steve couldn't hold back a choked sob, "Doll, please," He knew her well enough to know she would sacrifice anything if it meant saving just a few people. She wouldn't be the dame he fell in love with if she could let people die without doing anything to prevent it.

\----

Peggy's eyes blinked open, squinting to try and see past the rays sunlight streaming in through the window. She sat up, slowly taking in her surroundings. There was a radio in the corner, quietly humming a song that sounded familiar, before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Ms. Carter, welcome to the 21st century.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lee and Eva, for being my proofreaders. Without them, this would be a huge mess. Also, to Lee for letting me steal that quote in the synopsis.


End file.
